villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuno Gasai
Yuno Gasai is the main female protagonist, and anti-hero of the anime/manga series Future Diary (Mirai Nikki in Japanese). She is the second diary owner in the Survival Game, and she is the owner of the "Yukiteru Diary/Diary of Future Love", and has an obsessive crush on Yukiteru Amano. She was voiced by Tomosa Murata in the Japanese version of the anime, and Brina Palencia in the English version. Appearance Yuno Gasai is a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her most common attire consists of a blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks, but her wardrobe changes occasionally throughout the series. Personality Yuno's personality is an ambiguous one: For the most part, she is a sweet, feminine, and sometimes shy girl when around Yukiteru Amano. However, this masked her darker side, which is that of a cold, ruthless, and calculating psychopath who has little (if any) problem in using others for her ends, which are her and Yukiteru's survival. She will resort to cruel and mostly violent methods that most of the time end in bloody deaths, of either the Diary Holder or any follower, effectively making her a Yandere at its extremes. She is also prone to jealousy, as she grew completely enraged when Tsubaki Kasugano and Aru Akise kissed Yuki in front of her, going so far as to call the former a whore in the dub. It is later revealed that her insane and psychotic self was a result of horrific and unpropitious circumstances in her life, mostly the abuse she endured by her adoptive mother and the absence of her adoptive father, which finally ended with their deaths two years prior to the Survival Game. After that, she became quite lonely and sorrowful. When Yukiteru told her they would marry when they grew up, it was the pillar of support she needed, and her obsession for Yuki grew to escalating proportions, willing to harm those whom she believes will take Yukiteru away from her, such as friends, etc. This goes to the point that she considered resorting to violence if Yuki's mother ever opposed her (which did not happen), threatened to kill Tsubaki, and immediately panicked that Yuki's friends Akise, Hinata Hino, Mao Nonosaka and Ouji Kosaka would take Yuki away from her, forcing Yuki to calm her down and announce their "relationship". Despite her insanity, Yuno is reserved to killing. This is shown when, after Yukiteru calls her his girlfriend, she instantly lets Hinata go when she intended to slit her throat. The fact that she did this rather than killing her anyway suggests that she doesn't actually enjoy killing, but does it because there's no other option in her damaged mind. It is shown many times in the series just how deeply insecure Yuno truly is when she says her life wouldn't be worth living if she couldn't be the centre of Yuki's world. Her crippling fear of losing him is notably the only thing that can cause her usually disturbing composure to crack. History Yuno began life fairly normally. The only strange part was her own adoptive mother's obsession with her success. This went as far as extreme regulations including a strict diet, and even locking her in a cage if she did bad or failed in one of her classes. Mrs. Gasai did this due to neglect from her husband, who ironically stayed at work more to avoid the increasingly dysfunctional behavior of his wife. This is when Yuno snapped, locking both of her adoptive parents in the cage until they starved to death in the original Earth. She had initially intended not to kill them, only force them to go through what her adopted mother had forced Yuno through and hopefully get them to apologize for the abuse. They remained unrepentant however, with Mrs. Gasai going so far as to yell that she wished they never adopted Yuno; Yuno decided to leave them in longer, and one day discovered that they had died. After joining up in the survival game, she and Yukiteru work together and defeat all the other diary owners. However, when it was just the two of them left, they decided to ingest cyanide and commit twin suicide, as only one of them could live and claim the power of God, and at that point they couldn't stand the thought of living without one another. Yuno, however, only pretended to consume hers, hoping to bring back Yukiteru after she replaced Deus. However, after discovering that even Deus could not bring back the dead, she snapped, decided to restart the Earth, killing the Second Earth's Yuno and her adoptive parents, leading to the events in the series. Diary and Abilities Her diary is the Yukiteru Diary, which tells her everything about Yuki in intervals of 10 minutes. While this means that her diary is basically useless by itself, if combined with Yuki's Random Diary that predicts Yuki's surroundings, it can cover Yuno's weakness and protect Yuki, making the two a fearsome duo. Even while the diary does not help her much by itself, Yuno can more than enough make for it with her great and cunning intelligence, which has saved both Yuki and herself in several times. She makes up most of the plans the duo uses to save themselves from the attack of the other participants, as well as quickly determinate the weaknesses of certain diary users, like The Twelfth's blindness, or discover that The Sixth's followers were pretending to be dead to ambush them. She is also skilled in traps, seen when she booby trapped an abandoned hotel with multiple tools (this is best seen in the anime), such as electronic locks, concrete (gas in the anime) and even a sickle from an elevator (also in the anime). Her intelligence being her greatest asset. Yuno is shown to be quite resourceful, using a shard of glass as a mirror to check the position of Minene Uryu during her bombing attack, as well as a pair of stones against The Twelfth to discover him amongst his copycats. Her perhaps most fearsome ability along with her great intelligence is her mastery skill in basically all types of weaponry, mostly blades, such as knives and axes, and during the attacks against The Eighth and The Eleventh, to be a skilled swordswoman, and using firearms such as a pistol and a machinegun with lethal proficency. She also is fairly acknowledgable of poison and drugs although she uses them in few times. She has also demonstrated to be quite skilled in infiltration, as she has in more than one occassion entered a building unnoticed even while it was protected by the police. Also, despite her feminine appearance, Yuno has demonstrated impressive feats of physical strength mostly when angered, seen when she could free herself from two boys her age holding her in both arms, as well as free herself from two Omekata Cult members even when The Sixth kissed Yuki and she killed them both, even though she was severely weakened by the excessive amount of physical activity performed at that time. Also during the second attack against The Eleventh, she was capable of slicing up a person in half with a katana. All in all, those who have ever faced and lived to tell the tale, have acknowledged her as a fearsome opponent and can be considered one of the most powerful participants. Legacy (Mirai Nikki Redial) As seen in OVA, 3rd world Yuno gained a happy life with her parents because of climax of Mirai Nikki. But then, is bothered by something which missing in her life. That's until she enter corridors of Cathedral of Causality for the first time thanks by Minene. Both were intercepted by Akise and 3rd world Muru-Muru. Yuno escapes while Minene hold Muru-Muru, and eventually found confined 1st world Muru-Muru, who had turned the corpse of 1st world Yuno into an energy ball that she then consumed, gaining all of 1st world Yuno's memories and feelings in the process. From this Muru-Muru she eventually learned the truth about Survival Game, Amano Yukiteru, and her insane 1st world counterpart, gaining all that Yuno's memories, divine powers, and feelings in the process while maintaining her own mental and emotional stability. After learning everything, she quickly found Amano Yukiteru (literally hacking through dimentional barriers with an ax to reach him) and they embraced each other, receiving their happy ending together. The last scene showing them reveals the tow of them concentration to create a small tree out of nothing, beginning the long road towards restoring the 1st world that the original Yuno had abandoned to destruction. Gallery YunoAxe.jpg|Yuno in the manga. Yuno gasai edited picture by cielouisephantomhive-d5be6ge.jpg Yuno Gasai.jpg Gasai.Yuno.full.809920.jpg|Yuno's iconic pose. The story of gasai yuno by miss monny-d60q34r.jpg Gasai yuno render by suzuchan96-d66m2b8.png|Yuno with a knife Gasai Yuno full 1189292.jpg FutureDiary9.jpg|Yuno in a military suit. 1344261728193.gif|Yuno in her swimsuit. YunoBikini2.png|Yuno happy in her swimsuit. 600px-Mirai nikki 002.jpg|Yuno's top came off... YUNO63.png|Don't screw with Yuno Screenshot 2017-01-15 at 11.48.44 AM.png|Yuno being psychotic after stabbing herself. Trivia *The characters of Yuno's last name mean "I" (我) and "wife" (妻), respectively. *Yuno's first name is based on Juno, the Roman goddess who was wife to Jupiter. Like her namesake, Yuno is extremely jealous of any woman who goes near Yuki. *Yuno is known in the anime world as the Queen of Yandere. *Yuno's "Yandere Face" at the end of "Sign Up" has become an internet meme, with internet users editing Yuno's face to look like other characters from numerous series. *Yuno is inspired by Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. External links * |hero|Heroes}}. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mercenaries Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Revived Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Addicts Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Messiah Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Archenemy Category:Posthumous Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supreme Beings Category:Female Category:Sadomasochists Category:Legacy Category:Right-Hand Category:Nemesis Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Deities Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Assassin Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Serial Killers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Love rivals Category:Insecure Category:Martial Artists Category:Protective Category:Suicidal Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Big Bads Category:Karma Houdini Category:Starvers Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists